Billy Kingfisher and the Philosopher's Stone
by OCLOVER12
Summary: We all know Harry Potter's story but before hogwarts, before Ron and Hermione and before he even knew about the wizarding world, Harry had a friend who looks almost identicle to him, shares the same birthday, lives next door and is a wizard like him. All coincidences or is there something deeper for them to uncover. O.C losely following the same story line as the books.


_Hello and welcome to my Harry potter Fanfic, for this story I am adding a character to Harry's life to share a little fame. I hope you join me on this journey full of twists and turns and enjoy it as much as I hope you will. (and btw I'm abandoning my game of thrones FanFiction)_

 _Disclaimer: I own none of this except from a few characters, all rights go to J.K. Rowling, that beautiful woman, her._

 _Chapter 1_

 _His Only Friend_

The dream was so vivid, flashes of light, crying and the a scream, then suddenly a beeping noise. Billy opened his eyes and saw the blurry outline of his alarm clock. He lifted his head long enough to see his seven older brothers rise, then he flopped back down and looked at the calender. 21st of July 1991, the last day of school this year, he was not looking forward to today. Dudley had promised to beat both him and Harry especially hard today. Billy opened his eyes and quickly realized his mistake.

"The Bathroom" he whispered

he had barley said the words when he got out of bed and ran towards the bathroom only to find a locked door and a queue larger than the one to get into Oxford University. 13 people were waiting out side, Billy knew better than to even try to get into the bathroom, so he went back to his room, put on his glasses, got dressed and went downstairs. It was here he was greated by the friendly face of his father, James.

"Hello Billy, avoiding the queue as well today." He said with a grin as wide as a door.

"Yeah I suppose" Billy mumbled and sat down at his bowl, and realized something.

"Hey where's my breakfast"

"Sorry lad, ran out, and your brothers and sisters all have work today, so they need the energy." James said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Its fine dad, I will just go wait for harry."

"You sure, mate, I could give you a lift if you want" he said with a strange hope.

"No its fine dad, I don't want to get hit by the stampede" Billy said as he walked out the front door.

"Oh Billy there is a letter for you here somewhere" James said fumbling with the tower of letters "Ah found it" he said pulling a letter made of yellowish parchment and written in emerald-green ink. But Billy had already left so James just tossed it onto another pile of letters all marked bills and in a bag marked for the shredder.

Billy had closed the door before his dad had said anything about any letter, and had already hid behind the wall across from 4 privet drive and watched the door very closely, getting ready to run, waiting for the signal. He finally saw it a hand stuck out the window with four fingers sticking out. It was only there for a second, then it was gone. anyone else would have missed it and the first few times Billy and Harry had done this, Billy had missed the signal and had paid for it. The door opened and Billy started running, only to be joined by Harry, with his untidy, jet black hair and his green eyes, and not mentioning his scar and broken glasses. They ran for a little while till they got to the park and looked behind them.

"No Dudley again, same as always" Billy said relieved.

"Yeah, but your lucky you won't see him again after today, I still have to live with him" Harry said sadly.

"I'm only next door mate, all he has to do is talk to my dad in his sweet tone and my dad will let him in" he put on a sweet voice "Oh please Mr. Kingfisher, me and my chummies are just dying to play with ickle Billy." Billy and Harry burst out laughing.

"But won't your brothers help you if he try's to hurt you" Harry said between laughter.

"Your kidding right, they would probably just stop him, to show him how its done properly."

they stopped laughing and looked at each other. They were complete opposites. Harry with virtually no family, and Billy with too much family, and yet they were like brothers. In fact, on many occasions people had thought they were twins, their hair was the same colour and face shape was very similar. Billy was far shorter and would be mistaken for a year 4 not a year 6, his eyes were blue as well, but is was a unique blue like sapphires. Billy's hair was also tidier and shorter, it was also a weird coincidence that they shared the same birthday.

"You manage to get one of those letters yet" Billy said changing the topic.

"No, Uncle Vernon keeps getting there before me" Harry said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Come on lets go to school" Billy quickly said, realizing todays conversations were not going well.

The rest of the day went slowly, with boring lessons and avoiding Dudleys gang. When Billy got home he went straight upstairs and fell asleep. Saturday went as most Saturdays went, but Sunday was very odd indeed. Billy was outside with the family pet rabbit, Milo, when he suddenly heard shouting coming from Number four Privet Drive. Billy quickly ran over to the window to see the Dursleys and Harry surrounded by letters flying around the room and Mr. Dursley shouting something about going away where 'they' can't find them. The next day Billy went over to see Harry but no one was there. Billy went back the next day and the day after that and the day after that, and still no one was there, Billy did this for the next 3 days, counting the days till their birthday. on the eve of their birthday Billy thought, what if Harry never came back Billy's heart dropped, Harry was his only friend and Billy was Harry's only friend, how could they cope without each other. Billy shock these thoughts from his head, no Harry would be back tomorrow and everything would be back to normal. Billy put his head on the pillow and fell asleep. He was awoken in the morning by a knock that shock the whole house. He sat up in bed a listened carefully to his dad.

"What the bloomin' hell was that...oh hello Harry, who's this with you."

Billy's immediately woke up fully at the mention of Harry's name grabbed his glasses and ran downstairs to find his best friend and a giant of a man with a big bushy beard and a long dirty coat.

 _Well that's the end of that chapter and I hope you enjoyed this as much as I hope you will._

 _Next chapter will be coming soon I hope, maybe next month, maybe sooner. I left secondary school recently so I have lots of free time on my hands so you never know. Give me any advice or tips if you like, it helps me lots in the long run. Bye guys._


End file.
